Lauren Fenmore Baldwin
Carmine Basco | children = Scotty Grainger Fenmore Baldwin | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = | greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = Phillip Chancellor III Billy Abbott | cousins = | godparents = | godchildren = Ricky Williams | relatives = | color = #B22222 | color text = white}} Lauren Baldwin (née Fenmore; formerly Williams and Grainger) is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Tracey E. Bregman. Bregman also appeared on the CBS Daytime, "sister soap" The Bold and the Beautiful. Bregman won a Daytime Emmy Award for her portrayal of Lauren in 1985. Over the years Lauren has become a thorn in the side of several of her romantic rivals, including cosmetics heiress turned author Traci Abbott Connolly and attorney Christine Blair. However, a significant portion of Lauren's history on both series revolves around her long-running conflict with Sheila Carter, a mentally unbalanced former nurse who has attempted to kill her on multiple occasions. Concept and creation Bregman originally read for the role of Patty Williams, but instead the producers created the character of Lauren just for her, and she didn't even have to audition for it. Bregman thought the role would be brief, but after six months the producers offered her a contract and she accepted. On The Young and the Restless, Bregman first appeared as Lauren on contract from 1983 to 1995, returning briefly from June 15 to 26, 2000. In 2001, Bregman was said to be guest starring only for a brief period over the summer, but decided to stay on recurring status. She returned on August 24, 2001. On The Bold and the Beautiful, Bregman first made crossover appearances from 1992 to 1994 before joining the show on contract in 1995. Her last airdate as Lauren was on August 16, 1999. She made several guest appearances on the show later: on July 5, 2002, from May 17 to 20, 2004, and on January 19 and 22, 2007. Character background The Young and the Restless Lauren was raised by her father. Her mother was barely in her life at all. When her father died, she inherited his company, Fenmore's Department Stores. Lauren spent her late teen years singing with rock star Danny Romalotti and rival Traci Abbott. It seemed like every guy Lauren fell for, Traci wanted too. Lauren was very good at getting her man, even at the expense of Traci's feelings. She goaded and tricked Traci, who was very sensitive. Lauren became involved with and married Detective Paul Williams. Paul and Lauren were happy for a while though until a stalker named Sean, came into her life and arranged for Paul to misunderstand their relationship. Paul and Lauren divorced, but Paul ended up rescuing her from Sean who had kidnapped her and left her buried alive. Lauren lost their baby in the ordeal, but they were reunited, however they were never remarried. Lauren then married Dr. Scott Grainger. A nurs e named Sheila Carter arrived to work and fell for Scott. Sheila drugged Scott and slept with him, ending up pregnant. At the same time Lauren also became pregnant by Scott but didn't tell him. When the truth about the father of Sheila's baby came out, Scott divorced Lauren and married Sheila. Sheila miscarried her baby earlier but kept it secret. She bought a baby boy off the blackmarket. She then switched the baby for Lauren's baby in the hospital nursery, passing off Lauren's baby as her. Molly, Scott's Diagnosis and Death Sheila named "her" child Scotty Jr. Lauren named the baby she thought was hers Dylan, but he died of meningitis before he was even a year old. Molly Carter, Sheila's mother, told Lauren everything. Sheila tried to kill Lauren at the cabin but accidentally set fire to it instead. Lauren and Molly escaped but a body was found, leaving all to assume that it was Sheila. Unbeknownst to all, Sheila escaped the fire (a meter reader was the one who died). Sheila fled to Los Angeles. Scott developed a mysterious disease and knew he was dying, but didn't tell Lauren. Sheila found out, and slipped back to Genoa City to see him. Scott forgave her and promised to keep her secret. Lauren found out that Sheila and her husband, Eric were taking a trip, so Lauren planned one too. She expected if they bumped into each other Sheila would expose herself, but Scott had no reaction. Lauren got Scott to admit he'd been visited by Sheila. Scott took a turn for the worse and died, and Lauren honored his deathbed wish giving Sheila another chance. The Bold and the Beautiful Lauren later moved to Los Angeles hoping to promote a line of clothes with Forrester Creations. Eric Forrester wasn't interested, so she went to work for Sally Spectra at Spectra Fashions as a designer instead. Lauren became involved with Eric, but felt guilty because of her friendship with Stephanie who wanted to remarry Eric, Lauren ended it. Sally found out about the affair and slipped a photo of Lauren and Eric in bed into the bible at their wedding in Venice. The wedding was called off, and Eric and Lauren flew back to Los Angeles together. The plane crashed and they were taken in by a maniac, who was killed by Eric. They returend to LA, but their relationship didn't last very long. Return to Genoa City Lauren returned to Genoa City. Paul was so shocked to see her, he broke things off with his girlfriend, Isabella. Isabella realized that she was pregnant, and Lauren encouraged her to tell him. Isabella decided not to, and then had an affair with Michael Baldwin and convinced him he was the father. Paul found out that Isabella's child was his. But Paul understood and tried to make a go of his relationship with Isabella. After their baby, Ricardo Williams, was born, Paul married her. Lauren accepted to be little Ricky's godmother. Isabella ended up attempting murder of Christine and was committed to a mental institution, leaving Paul free to be with Christine again. But unable to get over their past, they split up. Now that ex-husband Paul was free, Lauren and Paul began seeing each other again. A young man named Kevin Fisher got obsessed with Lauren and was overjoyed when she decided to go to prom with him, only to learn later that Lauren was trying to get him to confess to the crimes he had committed. Kevin held Lauren captive, but then tried to kill himself only to be talked out of it by his half brother, Michael Baldwin. Lauren felt sorry for Kevin and she bailed him out of jail. Michael and Lauren got close while discussing Kevin and their problems and got married. Lauren accepted Michael's proposal and they started their marriage preparations, while Kevin and Michael worked on getting Lauren's son Scotty to Genoa City. What Lauren had not know was that Sheila was living near Scott, posing as a woman who gave him an idea for his book. Michael wanted to make sure that Lauren was safe and he took her to the asylum to see Sheila imprisoned, without realizing that it was some other woman that had plastic surgery to look like Sheila. Sheila came to Genoa City and started tormenting Lauren in a disguise. She tried to get Lauren to jump off the roof after drugging her, but was stopped by Michael. Kevin's father Tom Fisher got involved in Sheila's plotting and had to help her out with her next plan. Happily Ever After Michael and Lauren got married and left for their honeymoon on a beautiful yacht. Lauren discovered, upon reading Scotty's book, that the synopsis was completely the same as what happened to her with Sheila, as Sheila revealed herself to Lauren. Tom blew up the yacht, leaving everyone to believe that Lauren had died, while actually Tom had imprisoned both Lauren and Sheila. Tom's ex-wife Gloria Abbott convinced Tom to let Lauren free, but Tom was killed by Gloria's husband John Abbott before he could say anything. Sheila and Lauren were left alone to fight for their lives. Lauren was saved by Paul, while Sheila's whereabouts were unknown to them. Lauren got pregnant, but was worried about the child's safety when she was said to have a risky pregnancy. She learned about Michael being involved in his mother's constant plots, but went into labor when confronting him about it. She prematurely delivered a baby boy which the couple later named Fenmore Baldwin. At the same time, Paul found Sheila in town after having plastic surgery to make her look like Phyllis Summers. He held her captive so she wouldn't hurt anyone, and Lauren eventually found out and confronted Sheila when she saw her in the cage. Sheila managed to escape and kidnap Phyllis, but was murdered by Lauren who had difficulty trying to realize which woman to shoot since they both looked the same. Since then, Lauren had been taking care of Fenmore and her business, while also having to deal with the problems caused by Michael's family, especially after his father River Baldwin had returned into their lives. Eden, Ryder and Sara Lauren, meanwhile, apologized to Traci for all the harm she had done and they finally became friends. While taking care of her family, Lauren started having trouble with Michael's sister Eden Gerick who is now living with Michael and Lauren. A young woman named Daisy Sanders came to town, and Amber Moore talked Lauren into giving her a job at Fenmore's. Daisy started to grow on Lauren, unaware that Daisy was putting rats in the store and drugging her. Lauren blamed Kevin's brother, Ryder Callahan, who had been involved with blackmailing Amber and framing Daniel Romalotti for murder. Eden become suspicious, so Daisy set a fire that Eden got caught it, and then framed Eden for setting it. Lauren sent Eden to Paris, and let Daisy move in. Daisy drugged Lauren to the point that she was unknowingly making out with Paul. Daisy took pictures and sent them to Michael. Lauren and Michael put the peices together and set a trap for Daisy and Ryder. They got arrestred, but a woman named Sara Smythe (who had plastic surgery to look like Lauren) paid their bail and then abducted Lauren. They locked Lauren in a cage with Kevin's wife Jana Hawkes at an old zoo/amusment park and Sara took over Lauren's life. But Michael began to suspect something was wrong and he and Fenmore moved out. Meanwhile, Ryder was feeling bad so he let Lauren and Jana out. Sara went after them, so Lauren took off to help Jana, knowing Sara would go after her. Sara's Death, Daisy's Baby and Escape Lauren and Sara Smythe ended up in a house of mirrors and Sara, who was armed, couldn't figure out where to shoot. Lauren got the gun away from her and shot Sara and left her dying in the house of mirrors. Lauren was surprised to see the clearly upset Jill Abbott at her doorstep. Jill explained that her adoptive mother just died, and right after she learned from her brother that Jill and Lauren share the same father. Lauren is upset that Jill is speculating that her father turned his back on his own child. Lauren went to the jail where Heather Stevens gathered Michael, Lauren, Phyllis and Daniel in a meeting room with Daisy. In December 2010 when Lauren heard Kevin Fisher telling Michael Baldwin that he might be able to adopt Daisy Carter's baby, she insisted that he forget this crazy idea. She became outraged when he argued with her until Michael lashed out at Kevin for bringing this up. Kevin claimed he was just protecting his family but Michael corrected him that Lauren was his family, too. The lawyer told him he could not adopt Daisy's baby. In January 2011, Lauren and Michael enjoyed a moonlit stroll in the park after spending New Year's Eve dining at a French restaurant. Lauren and Michael's romantic evening was interrupted by a text message from Daisy's monitoring service. Lauren panicked when she read the message warning that Daisy had escaped. Michael phoned Daniel Romalotti who confirmed that Daisy was on the loose after eluding Jana Hawkes on the way to the hospital. Michael suggested that he and Lauren return home. Lauren refused and told Michael that they would wait at the hospital with Phyllis Summers and Daniel until Daisy was captured. Recent Developments After Daniel left, Lauren and Michael Baldwin arrived. Lauren angrily blamed Phyllis for Daisy being on the lam. Livid, Lauren told Phyllis that she'd unleashed a monster. Jack Abbott defended Phyllis. Phyllis assured Lauren that police would soon capture Daisy. After Jana Hawkes was taken to an exam room, Lauren reminded Phyllis Summers that she had been warned that Daisy Carter was violent. Phyllis claimed she was only trying to protect an innocent baby. Lauren told Phyllis she had allowed a lunatic to move in with Daniel Romalotti because she didn't want her son to give up his child. Phyllis insisted that Daniel was free to make his own decision. Lauren maintained that Phyllis had committed emotional blackmail against her own son. Phyllis and Lauren raised their voices and argued bitterly after Lauren accused Phyllis of forcing Daniel, through guilt, to take Daisy in so Summer Newman could spend the holidays with her mother. Lauren warned that the nightmare had just begun. Lauren railed at Phyllis and told her that if anyone, including the baby, were hurt, it would be Phyllis' fault. After Michael and Jack separated Phyllis and Lauren, who almost came to blows during their heated exchange, Kevin Fisher went to check on Jana. In another corner of the waiting room, Michael cautioned Lauren to maintain control of her emotions. Lauren insisted she could handle her emotions when Daisy arrived. At the anniversary of Katherine's death, there was a gathering at Chancellor Park. Everybody had to write on a stationary about their fears and hopes to Katherine to be put in a burner. Lauren wrote that she's insecure about her marriage to Michael because before they never had to make appointments just to do romantic things before. On the other hand, Michael was fully confident about his marriage. After everybody left, Jill heard Michael on his cell phone sounding like he was having an affair. Jill's husband, Colin Atkinson thought it was a bit out of context. Jill warned Lauren about what she had heard. Lauren totally denied this. Michael came in and was informed about Jill's theory. He denied it just as Avery Clark appeared mentioning having an appointment with Michael. Michael thought it was time to confess that he and Avery would be working together as business partners. Jill was embarrassed. Later, Lauren confessed to Michael that something's wrong. She wants sex and romance. Michael promised to talk about it later as he went off to work. Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Fenmore family Category:Baldwin family Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Current characters Category:1980s Category:2000s